In Heaven
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Are you afraid of death, Sakura asked. [SasuSaku] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking."

TEXT

**A/N.** First half happened to me.

**Summary:** Are you afriad of death[SasuSaku

* * *

"Sasuke are you afraid of death?" Sakura asked, pushing her pink hair behind her ear.

He looked at her, "What?"

"Death. Are you afraid of it?" she asked agian.

"No."

"Oh…she turned around and faced the sunset."

The conversation piped his interest, "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Aa."

"Because neither am I."

"…"

"There isn't a point in it. We are all going to die."

"Yes. And…" he said knowing there was more to the point.

"And I was just wondering if you were afraid of it. I wonder what Heaven is going to be like."

"Heaven?" he asked.

"Yeah. Heaven."

He turned away so she couldn't see his face, "I'm going to Hell."

"What?"

"I'm not going to heaven. I know that for a fact. I'm going to Hell."

"Don't say that."

"Its true." he said sadly.

"Why do you think that?"

"I've done…things."

"…"

"To many for anyone to forgive."

"God forgives your sins. You just have to ask."

"I don't know anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if he will forgive me anymore. I've done…a lot of things. _Bad_ things."

"All you have to do is ask."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do."

"Your not God." he spat.

"Neither are you!" she contorted, then she calmed her self down. "Sasuke..."

"…."

"All you have to do is pray."

"Pray?"

"Mmhm."

"I haven't done that in a while."

"I always pray."

Silence.

She looked at him.

And he looked back at her, "What do you pray for?"

"Oh lots of things."

"…"

"Like for you."

"Me?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes. And Naruto, Hinata, Ino. Everyone."

"Well what about us?"

"That you'll be safe and everything."

"Oh…"

"But don't worry when I get there first I tell him all of the good things about you."

"What do you mean when _you _get there first?"

She sighed, "I always had the feeling that I would die first."

"…What?"

"I just always thought that of everyone we knew I would be the one to die first."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know I just…I do."

"…"

"Don't worry. Your not going to Hell. I'll make sure of it." She nudged his shoulder flirtatiously.

"You can't say that."

"Your right."

He looked at her confused.

"I can promise it."

"You can't do that either."

"Well…you can know that I will do everything I can to make sure you guys are in Heaven with me."

"Your not going to die first."

"How do you know that?"

"I…I don't"

"Exactly." she said matter-of-factly.

"But you don't either."

"That's true. But I just have a feeling."

"A feeling?" he questioned.

"Yep."

"Your basing the outcome of your life…on a _feeling_."

"I know it sounds stupid-"

"It **is **stupid."

"…"

"Your not going to die first. It will probably be me."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm the most active member on our squad. I get the most dangerous missions. It's only a matter of time before I'm murdered, or just die."

"No. I still think its going to be me."

"…"

"And you know what my last words are going to be?"

"You have your last words already planned out?"

She giggled, "Yes."

"…"

"If you are at my side when I die. Or someone else is I'm going to say, 'Tell Sasuke, I told you I was going to be there first.'"

"Those are your last words?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Just…because."

"If I die first I'm taking your last words." he said simply.

"What? Why?"

"So I can show you that I was going to be the one that dies first."

He let his guard down and she hugged him tightly, "Fine." she whispered in his ear.

* * *

_Four Months Later._

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed.

She tumbled over, blood staining the grass that she laid in.

He turned her over so that he could see her face, "Sakura?"

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, her emerald orbs staring at him, "Sasuke." she whispered.

"Sakura. Your going to be fine. Don't worry. Your going to be fine." he said. Knowing that this was her time. He struggled to hold back the tears. Something that he has ever shed in years.

"Sasuke. Its okay. Remember what I said. I don't fear death."

"…"

She winced in the pain, her breathing became more shallow, "Sasuke." she said silently.

He leaned in closing his eyes, making sure that she wouldn't be able to see him cry.

"I told you-" she searched for air.

"…"

"I told you I would die first."

A tear streamed down his face.

"Your going to be fine. Don't worry. I'll watch over you in Heaven."

Sasuke leaned in to give her a kiss. He planted a soft and gentle one on her bruised lips, tears were pouring down her face.

She wasn't scared of death.

She wasn't afraid of what was going to happen.

She was though…

Petrified of leaving Sasuke behind.

Her love.

Her boyfriend.

Her everything.

She lifted her head up so she could reach his ear, she almost touched it with her lips, "I love you." With that she was silent and her eyes closed.

She was on her way to Heaven now.

"I love you to Sakura."

He looked at her dead body, she was so peaceful.

"Please keep your promise. I want to be with you to...In Heaven."

* * *

**A/N**: Review? The part before four months where the division line is really happened to me. I just wanted to add her dying to make it more sentimental. What do you think? Please review. Thank you!

Sasukes-Angel0221


End file.
